Champion of Fang
by 2Lax4U
Summary: The bullying I can handle, living in a empty house I can handle. But this? I can't handle this. I need to leave. Everything. I don't want to be here because of this...it hangs over my head. I am sorry. I can't take it. Good bye. I'm off to be a pokemon trainer now. (Accepting Oc's, form on my account)
1. One Day, One Month, One Step

I felt alive. The night was my natural habitat. Or…well that's what I want to believe, I suppose it was mostly the teen angst in me.

I felt an unnatural giddiness as I walked down the suburban streets of Littleroot Town. Rounding the corner I found my destination.

Music pounded and lights flashed from a seemingly normal house. A couple of teens stumbled out side, giggling to themselves, probably drunk. The party seemed to be in full swing.

Though I wouldn't know…I have never been to one.

I reached the steps in what seemed like an instant. My nerves were acting up; I started playing with the minimized pokeball in my pocket.

Raising my hand to knock, I hesitated.

_'What's the worst that can happen?'_

I proceeded with the knock. It took a couple of seconds, but someone answered.

I recognized him from school, his name was Charlie Greene an A class asshole in my opinion, but he was friends with most everybody at the school. Girls found him handsome, with his feathered light brown hair, deep brown eyes, athletic build and pearly white teeth. I just thought he was a douche.

I gripped the pokeball.

His initial smile turned to a frown.

"Why are you here?" He asked, distaste in his voice.

"I came for the party."

He let out a laugh, as if it were some big joke. Then he realized I wasn't kidding.

"You're serious?"

I nodded.

Chuckling to himself, he held open the door.

"Alright." He says.

I walk in smiling to myself.

_'Maybe I can make some friends…'_

Then Charlie let out a long high pitched whistle. The music stopped, the door closed shut, and every one turned and stared. The admiral Ackbar in me screamed "IT'S A TRAP"

But I held to the small piece of optimistic hope that it wasn't.

"Check it out! Dog boy showed up! He wants to party!" Charlie yelled out.

My peers let out a laugh as if it were some great joke. They too soon realized it wasn't.

_'Maybe not…'_

An awkward silence followed.

"Here have a drink!" Some one yelled from the crowd. Who ever it was threw a beer can and it hits me in the face. It hurts, but I won't show them this.

Keeping my cool I pick up the can, open it and take a drink.

"Thanks." I say.

Others started joining in on the harassment, after that, it was like I poured gasoline onto a fire.

"Get lost dog boy!"

"Freak!"

"He might give me flees."

"He smells like wet dog…Gross."

_'This was a mistake.'_

I feel an iron hand grip my shoulder, it must have been Charlie, the door opened and I was flung outside; hitting my head hard on the concrete. Dazed I sat up. Charlie was joined by three other meat heads. He smirked down at me; I could hear an array of laughs come from inside, then the music resumed.

"What did you think was going to happened dog boy? Hmm? You would make friends? No one likes you. Get lost before we catch your rabies." Charlie hissed. His words stung like acid. His meat head friends laughed at the verbal abuse.

I grit my teeth, and he re-entered the house, joining the party and his friends.

"ARG!" I screamed.

Out of anger I threw the beer can that I had miraculously held onto, at the house. It hit the front door and exploded its liquid upon it. With that I walked away.

_'I just wanted to make friends…'_

I touched my nose; it was trickling blood, from when I was hit by the can. Grazing the back of my head with my finger tips I could feel a bump forming.

_'Some good it did me.'_

I pulled the hood of my jacket over my head and walked off.

Calming down a bit, I realized I was wondering around the town. It being past curfew I figured this was bad; I didn't want to get caught. Then again I didn't want to go home.

_'Suppose it's the hangout spot then'_

I broke out into a light jog, soon I was leaving town and coming upon the forest entrance. Slowing I entered with a brisk walk. After a bit of a walk and departing from the main root I reached my destination.

It was an average oak tree, except it was altered; on a couple of the sturdier branches was a relatively small tree house. At the moment this was better than home.

I quickly scaled the tree and entered the small wooden room. It was littered with magazines, empty chip bags and CD cases. In the middle of the mess was a beanbag chair, next to it was a battery powered portable speaker with an Mp3 Player port.

I slumped into the chair, and then fished my Mp3 out of my pocket, placing it into the port. Before starting it I pulled the pokeball from my pocket. Un-minimized it and plopped it onto the floor. After a flash of light, Flint occupied space.

The mightyena trotted forward and rested himself on my lap. He licks my hand softly, comforting me. I stroked his fur and turned on the music.

_'Who needs friends? As long as I have Flint'_

"Thanks Flint..." I whisper as he drifts of into sleep.

I grab a bag of chips from my secret stash, open it and for the rest of the night I ate chips and listened to music.

* * *

At one point I must have fallen asleep, because before I knew it I was woken up by the sound of bird pokemon chirping.

Flint had climbed off me at a point as well to go sleep in his pile of blankets. I stood up and cracked my back, it was mildly sore from sleeping on the beanbag. I was used to it though.

I pulled out my phone and checked the time.

_'7:40. Fuck I'm going to be late.'_

"Flint!"

The mightyena lifted his head, acknowledging his name. Slowly he stood up, then matched that speed with his walk.

Worry crept up on me.

_'Could he be hurt?'_

I pushed that thought out of my head. I grabbed his pokeball of the floor then returned him. I minimized his ball then put it in my pocket.

I grabbed my extra backpack, stuffing it with bags of chips and pokemon kibble. Then slinging it over my arm I was ready to go.

Soon I climbed down the tree and took off for school; certain that I was going to be late.

Evidently I was correct. I was late, by at least ten minutes.

Though it wasn't much use, I sprinted down the halls, stopping at my locker to gather my things; I finally reached my first period class.

I barged in, purely accidental, I had opened the door with a little bit to much force.

Before the slam of the door and wall meeting each other I heard the teacher.

"So to welcome the new student lets…." She said, before getting interrupted by a loud slam.

It took a second for everyone to realize what had happened. I had just perfect timing.

_'This won't end well.'_

The class interrupted in laughter. I pulled my hood over my head, and averted my gaze to the floor.

"Take your seat please." The teacher more or less demanded. I brushed past the other person in-front of the class. I didn't know them, so it must have been the new student. My peripheral vision identified there gender as female.

I walked down the isle and made my way towards my desk.

"Why are you late dog boy?" Someone asked.

_'Fuck you'_

"Probably got the snip snip." Another says.

_'Fuck you too'_

Ignoring them I take my seat, and then bury my head into my arm. The teacher continues with her sentence, but I block her out making it just useless sounds in my head.

Pulling my ear phones out, I put them in and turn on my Mp3. Turning up the music; now I was fully spaced out.

There is a tapping on my shoulder; I lift my head to find a girl. I don't recognize her; she must be the exchange student.

She was shorter than me, with mousy features. Her hair was blonde and cut short, falling past her ears slightly and separating in the front to expose her forehead. Fear was in the corner of her green eyes, glimmering slightly. Taking a peak I noticed her bust wasn't much either, maybe a b cup, at the best.

She is quite cute actually.

_'She probably wants to poke fun too…Whatever'_

I pull the ear phones out and give her my attention.

"Uh…I just wanted to tell you that the period is over."

_'Her voice is adorable…so cute.'_

"Uh…Thanks…" I mutter under my breath.

"I figured someone had to tell you."

Realizing her words, I find that we are the only ones in the classroom. All the other students were gone, as well as the teacher. It was her free period so she was probably in the lab.

_'Why is this girl so nice?'_

I scoop my bag off the floor and sling it over my shoulder as I stand up.

"Sorry for causing you trouble…" I say.

I silently walk away.

"It's no problem." She says following me.

I find my hand sliding into my pocket, rolling Flint's ball in-between my fingers.

I walk a bit faster, she matches my pace.

_'Why is she following me?'_

"Why are you following me?" I ask.

She stops walking. I slow my pace a bit.

"I'm not following you. My next class is biology." She says with a laugh.

I blush from embarrassment.

_'Crap! She might think I am weird.'_

"Sorry." I mumble.

"Don't be. Just a misunderstanding." She says coolly.

_'She thinks I'm weird and is pitting me'_

"I happen to have biology next as well… Who is you teacher?" I ask.

"There is only one biology teacher at this school…."

I feel my face become hot, probably bright pink too.

_'Great, now she thinks I am stupid…'_

"Oh yeah…" I say dumbly.

She let out a giggle.

"Come on lets go."

"Ok…" I whisper.

And so putting the misunderstandings behind us we went to biology.

* * *

The bell rang, lunch started. Three periods had passed since meeting that girl. I realized that I hadn't asked for her name, even though I told her mine.

_'Ah well…probably not going to talk to her again.'_

I waited for the rest of the class to leave ahead of me. This way I effectively avoided childish insults. A couple of seconds after the last student left, I grabbed my bag and walked out.

Walking against the crowd I made my way towards the bathrooms. I entered the boy's restroom at the end of the hall. Opening the stall in the corner of the room, I stepped on the toilet hoisting myself up to the long window. Pushing it open I pulled my body through, and then dropped down onto a flat ledge underneath the window sill.

Being on the second floor of the school it was the roof for one of the English classes below. I'm not sure which. I walked over to the angle where the walls meet. I check to make sure I wasn't being watched and then place my body in a spider crawl position in-between the two walls. Slowly I made my way up until I reached the third floor barrier.

_'Don't look down.'_

Tilting my head to the right I set my sights on a window sill not three feet away. I took a deep breath.

_'Don't fall this time.'_

I jumped, arms stretched out wards, hands open. The sensation of gravity forcing me down was frightening, deterring my attempt a little. My fingers dug themselves in to the worn wood. I let my self hang for a little while, taking a breath. I lifted myself up and balanced my knee on the small sill, letting the other dangle. I pushed the window open and entered the room

It was the school storage room, filled with the supplies and sorts; it is normally locked from the hallway and people normally don't come in her during lunch. Thus I made it my secret hideout.

Walking through the darkness I made my way to the door, next to it was the light switches. I flipped them on then tossed my back pack onto a box of papers. Opening it I took out the bag of kibble and pulled out one of Flint's bowls that I had stashed away. I poured in the food then set it on the ground.

I then let him out of his pokeball. He slowly walked to the bowl and began to eat.

_'Could he be sick…He has been like this for a while.'_

I grab the bag of chips, open it and sit down cross legged next to Flint. I pet him softly behind the ears as he eats. I munch on the chips lost in thought.

_'I will take him to the vet after school.'_

Flint's ears perk up; he turns his head towards the door. I follow his gaze, the handle begins to jiggle.

_'Crap…If I get caught that will definitely mean trouble.'_

I scoop up the food and hide it behind a box of paper. I fish out his ball and quickly return him; and then hide in the corner of the room. I tucked in and tried to make my body as small as possible.

Then I remembered.

_'SHIT, I left my bag in the open and the lights are on. I'm fucked.'_

The door opens; I tuck my head in and pretend I'm not there.

"Strange. The lights are on." Says a feminine voice.

_'Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Don't notice the bag, please don't notice the bag.'_

"Oh a bag….." The voice says, discovering my bag.

_'Damn it.'_

I hear shuffling, who ever it was, was searching through my bag.

"Is someone here?"

_'NO, no one is here go away.'_

My arms are starting to cramp up; I don't dare risk a shuffle to re-position them.

"Must be my imagination."  
There is more movement and the sound of a box being picked up.

"Better turn off the light." She says.

The light turns off, and the door opens then closes.

_'She is gone.'_

"Whew." I breathe as I stand up.

The light turns on. I look up to see…that girl.

"AHA! There was someone! Oh…It's you!" that girl says, somewhat shocked.

_'Shit! She probably thinks I am uber weird now...'_

"Don't tell the teachers…." I whisper.

"What? Speak up!"

"Please, don't tell the teachers." I say.

She laughs.

_'Yep, she thinks I'm weird.'_

"You're weird!" She says with a giggle.

I deflate a little.

"I can't believe you fell for that! It's almost unbelievable!" She says still laughing.

_'Well death seems to be the only option.'_

I shuffle my feet towards the window and then push it open, sling my foot over the side.

"What are you doing?" She asks.

"Leaving." I mutter.

_'Too much embarrassment for one day.'_

"Through the window? What are you suicidal?"

_'A little.'_

"No…I felt like I had to leave." I say.

"You don't have too go. Stay and explain."

"Uh…..ok…"

_'Could this be a trap?'_

"So why are you in here?" She asks.

"I have no where else to go to during lunch; this place is solitary and close to my fifth period class." I explain.

"Don't you have friends to hang out with during lunch?"

_'No….no I don't.'_

Ignoring the question I pull out the bowl of kibble from the stash spot and let out Flint so he can finish eating.

"Oh…."

"Please…just don't tell anybody." I say.

"I'll be right back don't leave!" She says after grabbing a box of printer paper. She then rushes out of the door, closing it behind her.

_'She is different.'_

I pull out my bag of chips and a magazine from my bag and sit cross legged on the ground. Munching on the food as I read.

**'Recently, four Hoenn gymleaders have resigned from their positions to farther there ambitions. These include Brawly, Winona, Flannery, and Juan.'** I read.

The door opens again.

She had returned, carrying a lunch pail.

"Sorry I took so long…" She huffed, out of breath.

_'Did she run? Why?'_

"No problem." I say.

"Oh is he yours?" She asked, referring to Flint. She then takes a seat next to me.

I nod.

"His name is Flint."

"I didn't know your pokemon were aloud out at school." She said wondering.

"They aren't, but we aren't supposed to be in the storage room either."

She chuckles.

"You're funny."

_'I am? Who would have thought.'_

"I guess I'll bring my pokemon tomorrow to keep Flint company." She opens her lunch and pulls out a sandwich.

"If you're coming back, I guess I need to know your name." I say.

"Hahahahaha! You're really funny!"

_'I wish it was a joke.'_ I find my face turning hot; this girl caused me a lot of embarrassment…

"I wasn't paying attention when the teacher introduced you…"

"Oh…well you should have said so sooner!"

_'I'm not used to talking to other humans…'_

"My name is Cathleen, but my friends call me Cathy."

"It's nice to meet you Cathleen…" I say, offering a small smile afterwards and receiving one in return.

I have to admit, I didn't dread that lunch period.

* * *

**'CLANG'**

It was the sound of my body being smashed into a row of lockers.

I slid down the doors slowly, cringing in the pain it brought.

"What the fuck dog boy?" The familiar voice of Charlie Greene.

_'What did I do now?'_

"Yeah what the fuck?" his two buddies mimicked.

I stare at them, with out a clue.

"Last night after you left, suspiciously the police showed up. The party was ruined, my parents are pissed because they have to pay a public disturbance fine and I am almost certain that it was you." He accused.

"I didn't call the cops."

"And I didn't just do this." He says before standing me up then delivering a elbow to my stomach.

"Hahaha! Hit him again!" His imbecile of a friend cheered.

Charlie obliged, hitting me in the jaw. I tasted blood in my mouth.

"Want another? Tell me the truth!" Charlie demanded.

Anger built itself in my chest, acting as a building block, layering its self over and over again.

"No." I say, breathing hard.

He punches me again, this time near my eye.

"Tell me!"

"No."

He punches me again.

The anger had reached its peak.

I lift my head and look him in the eye.

"Don't hit me again." I hiss.

Charlie takes a step back.

"You're a fucking freak! This isn't over, let's go." He said before retreating down the hall, his buddies in tow.

The nearest classroom door opens and a teacher opens the door.

"What's all the noise?" She whines in a high pitched voice.

"It was nothing."

'Nothing at all.'

* * *

School had ended, most of the students had left, and I was doing the same until I was stopped by the dumb trio. Flint was still on my mind, but it was getting late, most if not all pokemon vet centers in Littleroot had already closed.

_'I don't really want to sleep in the hideout again…home it is'_

I walked a ways from the school, entering the labyrinth of suburbia. Turning down the narrow streets, cutting through a couple hedges, and moving through someone's backyard I made my way to my front porch.

The house it self wasn't anything special. In fact it was just like every other house on the street. A two story, nineties style house, built close to the other houses so that there would be as minimal amounts of privacy as possible. The only distinguishable feature was the rather large pine tree growing in the back yard.

My father had made sure to include this single tree to be kept when the building process had begun many years ago. So his children could distinguish there house. He was an city architect. Things have changed from that time however.

Opening the door to a dark vacant house was the primary reason why I resented it. I flick on the lights and close the door behind me and drop my bag onto the floor. I let Flint out of his pokeball and he trots of somewhere.

Pictures of my family covered the walls and open corner spaces of the hard furniture. Happy memories all of them, I pause at the family portrait. A younger version of me, around the age of four, sat happily in my mother's lap, my father stood behind her and my sister to the right of him.

Everyone was smiling.

I still don't see the resemblance between me and them.

I push that out of my head, and go to the kitchen. Opening the fridge I pull out a can of soda and the only nutritional food in it; a half eaten bag of jerky. I set the can on the counter and pick up the phone after placing a piece of jerky into my mouth. I chewed slowly as I dialed the buttons. Seconds passed, and I had swallowed the food. A machine answers the phone.

"Hello, this is Littleroot Veterinarian Clinic, if you would like to set up and appointment press one, if you have questions and need to talk to a doctor at this moment press 2…"

I pull my ear away from the phone and press one.

"No vet is going to fix what Flint has."

I look up, to find a familiar sight.

"Sis? When did you get home?"

"I just landed. Hang up the phone; I need to talk to you."

I press the end call button, hanging up on the machine.

"Sit." She says motioning towards the kitchen table and the two chairs. I take one she takes the other.

She looks a lot like our mother. Chocolate brown hair, loose and free flowing wavy; draping over her eyes, falling past her shoulders. Her eyes a calm hazel, knowing. She held herself in a refined manner. Despite the dirt smudges and scraps that covered her arms and cheeks.

"It's about Flint…He is dying." She says.

"No he isn't."

"Yes, he is. Flint is old. Dad had him when he was still training…" She tried.

"No. Flint is fine."

"I noticed it last time I visited. He is getting slower… Hesitating to do things he used to normally do. His hair is turning white…He is old."

"NO!" I denied.

_'It isn't true, Flint is immortal.'_

"He barely has the strength to move…I bet the only reason he is hanging on so much is so he won't leave you alone. I give him a month."

"NO, FUCK YOU. How would you know Jennie? You're only here for days at a time every two months or so! To be a damn trainer! You're twenty-four for gods' sake! When will you grow up? What the fuck do you know?" Tears are streaming down my face, and my chest is hot with anger.

Jennie is silent.

She stands up and walks towards the stairs that are just outside the stairs.

She pauses.

"You know…I didn't come home to talk about Flint…I am leaving for six months, just thought I would let you know." She heads up to her room to turn in for the night.

_'Good riddance.'_

For some reason I couldn't bring myself to call the vet again.

* * *

**-One Month Later-**

**(Lunch period)**

"You always read those training magazines! Why is that?" Cathy asks as she enters the storage room.

Flint is in the corner of the room taking a nap.

"I dunno…just do." I answer.

"Could it be that you secretly want to be a trainer?" She says joking.

"You know that I don't."

_'I should stop lying.'_

"Ah well…" She pulls a pokeball from her bag and sends out its contents. A flareon joins the group.

The female flareon walks over to the sleeping Flint and gives him a light lick on the nose. Waking him up, he gives a soft lick back.

"Ah Flint and Mitzi's relationship is so cute! I find it romantic that pokemon can love each other despite age!" She gushed.

"You know they say that pokemon reflect there trainer's feelings…" She says.

I look up from my magazine, Cathy is blushing.

"What was that?"

"Oh nothing."

Her gaze falters and looks towards the open window.

"Did you enter through the window again? What have I told you! What if you get hurt?"

"Ok mom."

"You know I liked it better when you didn't talk so much."

Lunch passes. And with a blink of an eye school ends.

I am waiting for Cathy by the front gate of the school; she is running late, we were supposed to go get ice cream twenty minutes ago

'Maybe something happened…'

I walk back into the court yard, resolved on finding her.

There I see Cathy exiting the math building.

"Hey stranger!"

"What took so long?"

"Oh nothing, some girls hid my stuff. It's all ok now!"

"Ready to go?" I ask.

She nods and we set off.

_'Who would take her stuff? Why would they? Could it be because of me?'_

After a bit of walking, we had reached the ice cream parlor. It was located in the center of town, a popular little place where everybody goes to enjoy a delicious treat. During summer I would visit this place daily then take a walk down to the forest entrance, or maybe go fishing in the creek not a half mile from this spot.

I snagged us an outside table and sat down while Cathy went inside the small parlor to order a couple cones.

After a couple minutes she exits the store cones in hand.

"It's such a nice day!" She says with a smile handing me my cone.

I take it.

"Yeah it is." I agree.

I pull Flint's pokeball from my pocket and let him out. Immediately he plops onto his belly. Cathy lets out Mitzi and the flareon copies Flint by plopping to the ground.

"Soooooo cute!"

I shrug, and then pat Flint on the head. Idle chitchat ensued for the next thirty minutes.

Then Mitzi began to yip, franticly.

"What is it girl?"

Mitzi starts pawing at Flint, he isn't breathing.

_'No…'_

"He was very old…it is amazing that he stayed alive for this long." The doctor explains.

I am numb, I feel Cathleen's hand intertwine with mine, offering her comfort.

"I am sorry for your loss…" The doctor says before leaving the room.

That night had been an emotional turmoil. For the past several hours the veterinarians had done everything they could to save Flint. The clinic being down the street from the parlor, I had rushed Flint there.

I didn't cry, not once.

_'Why? Why can't I express this…this…horrible feeling?'_

They cremate his body, storing his ashes in a silver yearn, it isn't anything special.

_'He deserved better.'_

My hand creeps its way into my pocket, and then begins to roll Flint's pokeball in between its fingers.

I slightly recall Cathleen walking me home, but after that it's a blur.

Somehow I managed to sleep.

That morning I woke up with a hollow sensation pitting itself in my stomach. There was no good morning yip from Flint, no more thick fur to pet, there was no one. I am alone. Truly alone.

My phone beeps; it is a text from Cathleen.

**'Are you ok? Need me to do anything? I am here for you.'** I read silently.

_'Alone, I am alone.'_

I drop the phone and walk down stairs. Flint's yearn sits delicately on the front mantle piece in the living room. His pokeball is still in my pocket, I roll it in the palm of my hand.

Then I left. And I didn't look back.

* * *

"Young man you look horrible are you ok?" The nurse squealed in shock.

"Yes ma'am. Where am I?"

"Old dale pokemon center."

"May I apply for a trainer's license please?"

"Why of course! We need to do some paper work…are you sure you are ok? What's your name honey?"

"My name….my name is Eric. Eric Kirk." I answer.

* * *

**Author's Note: Heyooo! I'm 2lax4u for those who don't know me! And this is the first chapter of Champion of Fang. Apart of the Champion series I hope to make. This is an SYOC fic so I hope for some good entries! Remember just because you submit doesn't mean I will accept the OC. The form is on my account, feel free to browse my other stuff n' stuff. Please do not submit in the review section, PM me all OCS. Thank you. **

**Hope you liked it! Review!**

**-2Lax4U**


	2. Nice Birdy?

I stared at the thin piece of plastic in-between my fingers; it was the finalization of a new life. The fruits of a tree grown out of abandonment, this was it. This was the new me. My identity.

_'A trainer card…my trainer card. I am a trainer now.'_

I studied it. There was my name in black, Eric Kirk, under it was my picture. It wasn't the best, I was never photogenic, but I suppose a lot of people aren't. I have lengthy black hair, falling past my ears and brushing my shoulders lightly and it normally drapes itself over my eyes. In the picture however it was spread apart. Exposing my thin eyebrows and dull brown eyes, a small white scar was visible on my cheek.

_'My only distinct feature.'_

Under the picture was a bar code and to the right was my current age. 17. Apparently to keep up the records I will have to check in and update it when ever a year passes. My right hand creeps into my pocket and begins to roll Flint's empty pokeball.

_'Was I too rash? Did I leave too soon?'_

The nurse stepped forward with a handful of papers.

"Hello Eric, I brought the finalized copy of your training certificate, a copy of the public service contract and a book for beginner trainers. " She said, handing them to me.

I push the previous thoughts out of my head, it is to late now.

"Thanks."

"You are welcome, though that book isn't going to cut out for everything. You'll need to buy pokeballs and potions, as well as food, sleeping and cooking materials, and just about anything else." She listed.

_'Sounds like a burnt hole in my wallet.'_

"Thank you ma'am."

"No need for thanks, now follow me, we need to assign you a starter…" She says, walking towards a pair of doors. I follow.

"Unfortunately, Pokemon Centers don't have a large selection of starters, unlike research labs and Pokemon Gyms. We only have what ever trainers bring in, injured pokemon, and the occasional pokemon egg." The nurse added.

_'What ever trainers bring in huh?'_

Ideas of super strong pokemon littered my head.

_'A flygon as a starter would be sick. Though rhyhorn are cool…'_

"Any pokemon will do." I say coolly.

"Oh well, that is good, we have only three pokemon that we are approved to give out right now."

We entered a stable of sorts, built into the center and located towards the back of the center. It is a nice well lit room, with various food bowls in the corner of the room and toys/play centers here and there. An male attendant was playing with a baby azurill, he put it back into its pokeball when he noticed our presence.

"Oh Nurse Joy! What a pleasure, I was just giving the baby pokemon there daily play hours, what brings you here today?" The man asks.

"Hello Geroge, sorry to bother you, this is Eric Kirk, a new trainer. He is looking for a starter pokemon." Joy answers.

"Cool! Hey Eric, my name is George." He introduces.

"Nice to meet you sir..."

"Oh a well mannered young man we have here! It is refreshing, especially with today's youth. They can be little shits ya' know?"

I nod; there is a ding over the centers intercoms.

"Oh that is for me! I'll leave you boys to it!" Nurse Joy says as she excuses herself from the room.

George walks over to a shelf and pulls three pokeballs down.

"Alright, well it is time for the big choice!" He says before releasing all three pokemon into the room.

The first it a small red worm, with a white under belly and stubby yellow horn protruding from its forehead. I recognized the species as wurmple.

_'No.'_

The second is a pokemon I am familiar with. A pang of pain ruptured in my chest at the sight of its black fur and small canine figure. The poochyena happily yipped and wagged its tail. Happy to be out of its ball.

_'…No…I can't…'_

The third and final is a small white and blue bird with a long orange beak. It slept in a peaceful perched position on the ground. The wingull didn't even react to being out of its pokeball, not even opening its eyes.

_'I guess it will do…'_

"So?" George asks.

"That one." I point towards the sleeping wingull.

"Oh…really? Well what about this poochyena or wurmple? That wingull is a bit…"

"No, I want that one." I cut him off.

"O…Ok." He stammers. Then returns the poochyena and wurmple to their balls. He hands me the bird's pokeball, I shove it into my pocket, then scoop up the wingull in my arms.

"Go to the nurse, she will assign her to you."

"Ok, thanks."

"Good luck." George mutters.

_'He was weird.'_

I make my way back into the centers main lobby. I stand before the front desk, and wait for Nurse Joy, who isn't there.

The little wingull lets out a small coo in its sleep. I stroke her head feathers softly, receiving another peaceful coo.

_'She is pretty cute...'_

The nurse enters and immediately notices me.

"Oh you chose that one...well she does seem content in your arms…"

I nod.

"Pokeball and trainer card please."  
I fish out her pokeball and hand it over along with my trainer card. Joy quickly scans them, taps away at her computer and hands them back.

"Thank you, where is the nearest item supply store?" I ask.

"You are very welcome! The nearest supply store? Hmmmmmm….." She places her finger on her lower lip and mulls it over. Then she points.

"Follow the street out front all the way to the right, then swing a left, follow that road until you reach the first stop sign. You should be able to see it from there…."

"Thank you." I leave through the centers sliding doors.

"Good luck!"

_'I can do this.'_

* * *

_'I can't do this.'_

I had made it all the way to the supply store, called Feebas Pro Shop, with little to no problems. Of course trouble arose when we reached the enormous shop. Wingull had woken up and properly freaked out.

She unleashed a long series of squawks and began to flap her wings erratically. Using the small talons on her feet to claw my arms, and occasionally firing a blast of water into my face.

"Calm down, calm down!"

People started to watch, giggling to themselves at my misfortune.

I tried to grab her from out of the air where she was hovering; of course she dodged, then blasted me in the face with more water.

The squawking and spraying continued, utterly driving me crazy. Anger reached its boiling point, and I found myself screaming at the bird.

"What! What do you want? Why the fuck are you freaking out? Shut the fuck up please!"

This little outraged earned more squawks and laughs.

_'I am going to explode.'_

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I scream, past the point of rage.

There is silence, for all of twelve seconds. Then the bird began to squawk again. The now crowd of people began to point and laugh.

_'Fuck you, fuck all of you.'_

A guy around my age walks up to me, smiling like a mad man. He is around my height, 5'10", he has light brown hair, well kept, combed to the right and trimmed short. HE looks at me with his childish brown eyes.

"Buddy, my friend, mi amigo, brother, bro, bruh, brah, broham, homie, pal, comrade."

_'I don't know you.'_

"Why don't you just return the wingull?" He asks.

The pure stupidity of my previous actions hit home. Slowly I take out her ball and press the retrieve button.

The crowd laughs at this. A couple of them yell out insults.

"Greenhorn!"

"Loser!"

"Dumbass, control your pokemon!"

Some of the crowd dispersed, but few remained to sling insults.

_'People are just fucked up.'_

The teen next to me raises his arms over his head and charges the group of people still accumulated in the area.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAR!" He roars. Completely shocking everyone in the area.

"What a freak!" Someone yells.

"Get lost!" Says another.

"I WANT WAFFLES MOTHERFUCKAS!" He screams. The nonsense scares of the rest of the crowd, leaving me alone with him.

He turns; another mad man smile covers his face.

"You are welcome!"

"Uh…thanks?" He is confusing, this entire situation was confusing. I am confused.

"Don't mention it sugar cakes." He said smiling.

"What?"

He let out a hardy laugh, and then gave me another smile.

_'He smiles a lot.'_

"My name is Douglas Zanclif, but everyone calls me Doug." He introduced.

I introduced myself.

"Well it is nice to meet ya greenhorn! SO, what brings you to FeebASS Pro Shop?"

"Uh…Well."

"No matter! I came here for a waffle pan! Always need waffles for the road. Ya know?" He began to push me towards the stores entrance.

"Ah…"

"Of course you know! It is common knowledge! Right greenhorn? So how long have you been traveling? I have been traveling for two months now! I feel old. Do you have a goal I have a goal. I want to be….."

A blonde lady walks by.

"Damn I got to get me a piece of that! Hmmmm…Just cookies and biscuits man! All for my milk! Catch what I am throwing down? See the support for the foundation? Of course you do!"

_'What is going on?'_

Doug successfully pushed me into the store; he grabbed a basket then dragged me down the nearest isle. I tried with all my might to break his iron grip, but to no avail.

_'Is this rape? Someone help…'_

"Quit squirming! Now, waffle iron…waffle iron…where is it?" He wondered.

"Uh, what are you doing with me?" I ask, slightly afraid.

"I thought I made that obvious!" He says with a smile.

"No, you didn't…"

"Really? I thought we had a long and serious conversation on the subject! Well I guess I was so excited I had the conversation in my head again….Darn. But I'ma do it anyways."

_'I knew it…RAPE'_

"What would that be…" I ask, voice unsteady.

"Isn't it obvious?" He answered with a question.

_'NO…Damnit.'_

"I'm going to mentor you greenhorn! So we are going to travel together! Call me sensei from now on!" He declared.

"Wait…Doug was it? I don't agree to this."

"Of course you agree to this, and it is sensei to you! Now let's finish our shopping!"

_'There is no winning in this is there?'_

"Osu…" I glumly accept.

* * *

Doug had dragged me to the outskirts of town, towards the beginning of route 102. We stood in a small clearing, surrounded by trees.

"Ok! So the reason your wingull freaked out was because it just woke up and found itself in a new area entirely! SO this time you let it out for a proper conversation! I'll back you up young disciple!" Doug explained.

_'I am older than you, by a year.'_

"Ok."

I let out the wingull, unlike when I first met her she was awake. She kept calm, nesting herself on the ground, eying us carefully.

"See, it worked! I'm a genius!" Doug bragged.

I stepped forward warily, and then I swear to god I saw the wingull smile.

The bird took to the air and began to claw and squawk wildly, occasionally launching streams of water.

"This is going well!" Doug said happily after getting blasted by water.

He was smiling wildly, so I have no idea if he was being sarcastic.

"Calm down!" I begged. She blasted me with water.

I charged her and took a wild dive, an attempt to strangle her with my hands. Of course the little devil dodged. I lay face down in the dirt, feeling like a loser

Then I feel the small body of my pokemon land on the small of my back. It let out a small squawk of triumph. She had shown her dominance.

"Dude she is a feisty one!" Doug laughed.

"I can see that." I mutter as I stand up. Wingull falls off and flails around for a bit, then blasts me in the face with more water and perches herself on my head, immediately falling asleep, cooing softly in-between breaths.

"You should name her!" Doug offered, smiling like a mad man.

"Uh…oh…yeah...What should I call her?" I wondered to myself.

"Well she is a spicy little bird! SO why not Pepper?" Doug offered.

The sleeping wingull on my head squawked approvingly, making me wonder if she really was sleeping.

"I didn't ask you." I retort.

_'Damnit…I like the name.'_

"Fine….from now on her name is Pepper." I declare, as if it was my decision.

And so began my journey with a hyper active nut job and a psychotic bird.

* * *

**AN: Review! Send in OC's 2! Check out the poll and Champion of Gender while your at it!**

**Adios mustachios!**

**-Lax.**


	3. Girl Troubles

We had camped on the outskirts of Old Dale, near the entrance of route 102, Doug had insisted it.

_'My back is killing me.'_

Doug had started a fire and was currently filling a waffle pan with a white batter of sorts.

"Waffles, ooooh waffles, waffles in the morning! Waffles in the afternoon! Waffles in the evening! Waffles for me! My waffles! Ooooooooh waffles!" Doug sang to him self as he prepared waffles, well that's what I hoped he was making, he pulled out a pretty sharp knife.

I stretched out, making my back create a series of popping noises. The amount in itself was amazing. Stepping a couple feet away from camp I pulled out Pepper's pokeball, and then let her out.

She was still sleeping scrunched into a ball like sitting/sleeping position. I crouch down next to her, I chance a poke; she wakes up instantly. Much to my joy she didn't freak out and have an episode.

"Oy….Pepper. Are you going to listen to me? Can we have an easy partner ship?"

I get shot in the face by a blast of water.

_'That is what I thought.'_

I let out my held breathe in a long sigh, nothing could be easy anymore. Pepper let out a couple squawks, took to the air and landed on top of my head. Perching herself there, she happily let out a coo. It had already been a day and she had her trainer whipped.

Instead of fighting her, I let her stay there, putting her pokeball in my pocket and reentered camp. Doug declared that breakfast would be done in a minute, and by a minute he meant ten.

We where served our waffles, without syrup. Pepper gladly ate three, even finishing my leftovers. Doug didn't mind it without syrup, polishing of at least ten before giving himself enough time to breathe.

_'This guy is weird.'_

"So (Chew)….Greenhorn! What do you (Nom) intend to do on your (Chew) training adventure? (Swallow) There are many things." Doug asked in-between mouthfuls of food.

"I haven't thought much about it."

_'Fucking liar, you have always wanted to be a gym challenger.'_

"Well there are four basic categories for trainers, there are the usual gym challengers and coordinators, and then there are the less traveled paths of Pokeathletics and breeding. Of course there is the independent sub-categories, those who travel for science or for ones own goals." Doug clarified.

_'Most intelligent thing he has said yet.'_

"Why are you traveling Doug?"

"To be the very best!"

"What?"

"I'm fucking with you, I want to be a gym leader, but for the moment I'm taking the gym challenge." He answered.

'Oh…well…'

"Start getting packed my disciple, we must journey for the main land!"

"We are on the main land."

"Let's go!"

* * *

I am starting to worry. Flint had died two days ago and I haven't seen Eric since then. He wasn't answering any of my texts or calls. It is understandable why he wouldn't….but still. I am worried.

The final bell rang, school was out.

_'I'll go over to his house….'_ Quickly I made my way to the door.

"Cathleen! Wait!" Some one called.

I turned to find a boy, he was in my class, I barely ever talked to him. He was blushing profusely.

"You forgot this." He said handing me my book bag.

"Oh thanks…errr…."

"Michael!" He offered.

"Thanks Michael."

"No problem. Say Cathleen…how bout we go…" I had already dashed down the hall before I could hear the rest. I didn't have time for this; normally I would deal with a love sick puppy….not today. A pit of uneasiness had sunk in my stomach.

_'I'm worrying to much…'_

I exited the court-yard, passing my fellow students.

_'Why do I worry?'_

I cross the street hurriedly, making a few drivers angry.

_'He doesn't even feel the same…'_

I had cut across the labyrinth that is the suburbia of Littleroot.

_'What am I thinking? Focus.'_

His house was in-front of me, skipping across the walk way and floating up the steps I made it to the door.

_'Eric.'_

I knocked, then rang the door bell, then knocked again. No answer. The house was eerily quite. I tried the door handle, twisting it finding it unlocked.

It seemed abandoned.

It was dark and silent; I flipped on one of the lights and stepped farther in. The living room was seemingly untouched. Dust layered the pictures and miscellaneous items on the entertainment center…it layered everything but a small silver yearn.

I moved past that and towards the staircase, thinking he might be upstairs, when my eye caught something in the kitchen. It was a white envelop, neatly placed in the center of the table.

Gingerly, I pick it up and open it.

I read over the neatly typed contents. It was a letter of apology.

**Dear Reader,**

**If you are reading this then I assume you are a cop, my sister, or Cathleen. It is to late at this point. I am gone and don't intend to return anytime soon. My life has never been easy, I had to adapt to live, more than once…if anything I am still adapting.**

**However, no matter how much I adapt I won't adapt to this.**

**If reader you are a cop, then you may set this letter down now and do your job else where. I am out on my own free will.**

**If you are my sister, I have only one thing to say. Fuck you.**

**If you are Cathleen, the most likely of the three, then I say sorry. The past month has been great. I had a human friend again, it was fun. I guess it is over now….Don't hate me ok? In my life I handled many things on my own, seclusion, loneliness, shame. I can handle these. The bullying I can handle, living in an empty house I can handle. But this? I can't handle this. I need to leave. Everything. I don't want to be here because of this...it hangs over my head. I am sorry. I can't take it. Good bye. I'm off to be a pokemon trainer now.**

**Sincerely-Eric Kirk.**

**P.S. Cathleen…Please take care of Flint's yearn. Sorry.**

"That self-centered prick."

* * *

"Say Doug where exactly are we going again?" I ask, unaware of our surroundings. We were off the main trail by at least a mile, currently trekking through a patch of trees knee high in grass.

"Petalburg of course!"

"Petalburg is that way." I say pointing back towards the trail.

"Well I wanted to take a detour."

"Why?"

_'Please don't say so you can murder me.'_

"I brought you out here to kill you."

_'Fuck.'_

He let out a hardy laugh.

"No I'm looking for a certain pokemon that is known to live off route 102." He clarified.

"What pokemon?"

"That will ruin the surprise if I told you now."

"Doug…you're weird."

"And you're anti-social and judgmental." He retorted with a laugh.

_'Touché.'_

"So….do you have any more ideas on how to get Pepper to listen to me?" I ask.

"Nope. Not one. Maybe that guide book has something."

The sudden realization of its existence hit me.

_'I'm so stupid.'_

I've had it the entire time, something that can offer decent information; it is a guide for trainers after all. I quickly take it out of my bag, and hold the small paper back book in my hands.

I opened it and began to read, then skim, then more skimming. This continued for a while, I skimmed whilst we walked, pausing in the book only a couple times to clarify something of mild interest. My eye caught a certain section and I was immediately involved.

**Pokemon Behavior Habits and You.**

**Pokemon are like humans, each is different from one another, same species or not. They have personalities, habits, natures, likes and dislikes. Of course this is apparent by now. It is impossible to tell what personality type you'll end up with. So we have come up with tips to create a deeper bond with your pokemon, based on there personality.**

I skip ahead after lightly reading through the categories. Happily finding the one I wished to find.

**Personality Class: Disobedient.**

**Pokemon that are disobedient have good reason to do so. It is either in there genetics (Seen in sableye, sentret, and zigzagoon. For more go to page:56) or do to a recent disposition of sorts. Of course there are the independent types that are very similar. (Page 37) Independent types are very special…**

I skip down to the tips.

"Hey Doug the book says I should use Pepper in a battle. Should teach her team work or something like that. Do you think it would work?" I ask.

I notice where Doug is at the moment. His head is submerged in a patch of tall wild grass, he wiggled and proceeded to wiggle his butt in the air.

"Doug? What are you doing?"

"Uh…what does it look like? Trying to catch a pokemon."

_'Weirdest way to do it…'_

"What do you want?" He asks.

"Oh yeah do you think it will work?"

"Sure. Sure." He says with a wave before submerging himself again.

"Ok. Well then good luck. I'm going for a walk then."

"Mmmmh." He replies.

_'I wonder if this will work.'_

I had walked for a ways, aimlessly of course. Not lost, definitely not lost. I'd be able to find my way back. Maybe.

Finally out of the tall grass, I stretch my legs and offer them a small scratch on the calve.

I stood in a circle of trees, a bird pokemon of sorts chirped.

I take out Pepper's pokeball, then let her out. Almost immediately she starts squawking, after a shot of water and a lack of struggling she perches on my head.

_'Progress?'_

She pecks me in the head, and then let's loose something warm and liquid like on my head. I feel it solidify almost instantly.

_'Didn't think so.'_

I swat at her, she dodges, pecks me in the cheek then lands on my head once again.

"Pepper. We need to have a conversation."

She coos in delight. Thankfully she didn't peck me.

"So if we are going to travel together, we need to understand each other. Reach a common goal and what not. Are you up for it?"

She coos again in response.

"Good. Then how do you feel about battling?" I ask. She is quite.

"Pepper?"

She remains quite, shifting her talons slightly.

"Do you understand? I need you to battle so we can become a better team."

Again silence.

"I guess you are to stupid to understand me." I say as I pull out my pokeball.

To my surprise Pepper blasts it out of my hand with a stream of water, and then takes to the air. After I quick scramble I retrieve her ball. I find that she is gone.

"Fuck!" I kick the dirt uselessly.

_'She ran away. She probably hates me. Should I have picked the wurmple?'_

Screams reach my ears. I smile to myself.

_'Oh Pepper.'_

* * *

I sprinted towards the screams, dashing through the trees until I reached another clearing. Pepper was currently harassing a pair of girls nicely, hovering around there heads blasting them with water and clawing them with her talons.

The taller girl of the two let out her obvious verbal disagreement while the shorter squealed in place. The tall girl decided to take action, swinging her fists at Pepper, who dodged, using the few seconds of freedom she let out a pokemon, while yelling its name.

"Evie!"

A small brown puppy stood its ground, glaring at the flying Pepper. Evie let out a small yip, then tries to charge my bird, but in vain. It gets knocked into a nearby tree do to a well aimed high powered water-gun.

"Eevee…" The puppy growls through its breath. Determined not to give up.

The shorter girl tosses a pokeball and out pops another eevee.

"Elek, offer your support!" She ordered.

The other eevee puffed out its chest before letting out a cute growl. Evie dashes forward with great speed, while Elek does a small dance. Evie's speed seems to double, she crashes into Pepper, knocking her towards the ground.

Elek takes his chance and fires a ball of darkness. Pepper twists her small body, avoiding the blast and the ground, catching an updraft and gaining leverage to the sky. The wingull then unleashed a fury of water blasts, pinning both puppy pokemon to the ground.

Using gravity, Pepper swoops down and rams her wings into both pokemon. Knocking them out.

Both girls quickly return there fallen pokemon, which reminds me of what I should be doing. I release my held breath and fumble with the pokeball in my hands.

The taller girl sends out another dog looking pokemon. It has a leaf on its head, and like Elek puffed out its chest.

"Leon grass blade!" She ordered.

With great speed the pokemon leaps and prepares a strike. I return Pepper to her pokeball, the dog misses and levels a tree completely.

"Where did it go?" The taller girl questions.

"That trainer." The shorter girl squeaks as she points to the exposed me. I step forward, hands up.

"I am so sorry." I say before a fist meets my chin. It's the tall girls.

"Ow…what the fuck?"

"That's what I should say!" The tall girl retorts before hitting me in the gut.

*oooof*

"You *weeze* punch *weeze* hard."

"Hey Evelyn, stop!" The other girl whispers.

"Why should I?"

"I would appreciate *weeze* it." She kicks my shin.

"Fuck!" I yell.

"He seems sorry."

"Yeah he does." The girl named Evelyn says before kicking me in the stomach.

"Come on lets go." The short girl begs.

"Alright Karen, let's get out of here."

I lay face down in the dirt; they had left some time ago.

_'This journey isn't going well so far. Day two and I get beat up by a girl. Just great.'_

I pick myself up and brush of the dirt. I open the pokeball in my hand, letting out Pepper. She blasts me in the face with a shot of water.

"Thanks for listening to me I guess." I mumble. Happily she perches on my head, cooing every so often.

_'I guess you're not the worst partner a guy could have.'_

A hot gooey liquid runs down my hair and splatters on my shoe.

"You could stop shitting on me though." I say before walking back into the brush.

Then I realize. I'm lost.

_'Fuck.'_

* * *

**Author's Note: And thus ends chapter 3. HEHEHEHE. So I have been busy lately and hadn't done much writing. (Except for today.) So sorry. It is summer you know?**  
**I suppose I need to update Champion of Gender next. Also, this is the last chapter to submit an Oc. I have a lot and don't want many more. Also remember that I have the right to change (They will be minor) or not use the Oc's if I wish. I will prolly post a list of the Oc's that made it.**

**YAY. Read and Review.**

**These things: What pokemon is Doug trying to catch? (Guess…) Will Eric find his way back? Who where those two girls exactly? What is Cathleen going to do? Find out when I tell you!**


	4. Lost in the Woods with a Voice

**I felt like answering your guys Reviews before starting….just because. Don't judge me.**

**Will- Lol. I bet he'd name it Helga. (Insert winky face here.)**

**Pk- He won't meet one this chapter but…soon my friend.**

**Sonoftherigod (Cool name btw)- I have been told that I am a funny man. *Smells own fart***

**Classicdisney4thewin- I'm curious how Pepper and Eric will bond as well… (Jk) Anyways, I feel he will be a more enjoyable character soon. ;)**

**Lyssiebee- You always points out the right things my comrade. (I feel like this sentence was worded poorly)**

**Finalpower- She is fucking great!**

**Lyra Luna Sparkle Fabulous- Your name is absolutely FABULOUS. (I read that aloud btw, my mom was like "Where did I go wrong?") Hmmmmmmm. I thought it was submitted to Champ of G? They are in the same universe…so sure.**

**Tybis-I'll try my best buddy.**

**Guest- Maybe just a tad bit.**

* * *

Cathleen hurriedly stuffed her small bag with miscellaneous items, cursing to her self under her own breath. It was an amazing feat for her to maintain this level of anger for more than an hour. Her ability to hold a grudge was damn near outstanding.

After successfully packing, she slung her bag over her shoulder then pulled out Mitzi's pokeball. Her flareon let out a small yawn and stretched out its back in a feline manner.

"We are going to search for Eric!" She told Mitzi.

The flareon yipped in distaste.

"What?"

The fire pokemon raised its posh yellow tail and sashayed it as she left the room.

"Hey come back!" Cathleen called, following the flare pokemon.

Mitzi had walked into the kitchen and curled herself under the table.

Seeing her owner walk in after her, she let out a yawn.

"What's wrong?"

The flareon then vomited onto the kitchen floor, this is when Cathleen noticed the bulge in her pokemon's stomach.

She gasped at the realization, instantly returning her flareon and bolting out of the house. Leaving the vomit for her mother.

* * *

_'Where am I?'_

I push aside a bush, then step through into knee high grass. It is itchy but whatever. Pepper is asleep on my head, cooing to herself in content. Her droppings had hardened in my greasy hair, adding to my discomfort. I walked forward aimlessly.

_'If I find the main path then I can find Doug. Or leave without him.'_

I stub my toe on a rock.

"FUCK ME!" Pain shoots up my leg; I give it a second then hobble forward.

_'Today has been a mess; I've been shat on, beaten up, got lost, and now my fucking toe hurts.'_

Pepper surprisingly didn't wake up; then again I wasn't sure she was asleep. I find my hand creeping into the pocket that held Flint's pokeball. I rolled it in my palm.

_'Why did I leave? What did I hope to accomplish? It is already to hard…should I give up?'_

_**'Should you?'**_ said another voice.

I looked around. Where had that voice come from?

**_'Right here.'_** The voice helped. It is in my head.

_'What…who are you?'_

**_'Call me your conscience._'** It said.

_'My…what?'_

**_'Don't worry about it you pussy.'_**

Great, I'm hearing voices in my head and it is insulting me.

**_'I'm not an it. I'm a he.'_** He corrected.

_'What do you want? Go away!'_

I hope I'm not going crazy, maybe brain trauma from that girl's fists.

**_'Yeah that was funny, got your self pussy whipped. I can't go away, if I could I would. Trust me. You smell like bird shit.'_**

_'What do you want?'_

_**'I'm here to convince you to stay on your journey.'**_

_'Why should I listen to you?'_

**_'Because I'm you.'_** He explained. Reasonable argument. Wait. I'm agreeing with the voice in my head? That is a bad sign. Then again I have a voice in my head…Can't get worse I suppose.

_'So what?'_

_**'I'm not going to argue with your self pitying ass, seriously. Push your legs together and close that pussy up because I'm going to drop some hard knowledge on you.'**_ He snaps.

_'….'_ I realize I am walking in a circle and stop. I sit myself down, so I can listen to the voice.

_**'Nobody likes you. Don't you understand? THEY HATE YOU. Littleroot is better off with out you in your current state. And don't you dare bring up Cathleen! That nice piece of ass just pities you. She has one of those mother complexes, feeling sexual attraction to those who are broken and what not, she doesn't really like you!'**_ He rants.

_'She has sexual attraction to me?'_

**_'Dude, you are a disgrace to our body. Listen to me, there isn't anything left for you there anymore.'_**

_'I…I...I guess you are right.'_

_**'Duh. Now, if you dare go back I will brutally murder you. Understand?'**_

I nod.

**_'Good, now I'm going back to bed, cheer up you solemn piece of shit.'_**

"Wait! What should I call you?" I call out, out of the depths of my mind making an actual audible noise.

**_'Hmmm… A name huh? Well, I guess you can call me Rai.'_**

Rai quiets down.

"I'm going insane…" I mumble to myself.

Pepper shifts her talons, letting out a squawk, letting me know she was awake.

Something comes crashing through the brush, knocking around branches and twigs. The humanoid figure came in swinging its fists, waving them around erratically. Pepper joined in the chaos, digging her claws into my scalp and unleashing a series of squawks and water guns.

She took to the air, taking a clump of my hair with her. She flapped wildly, ruffling feathers and adding to the fear. I return her as the humanoid crashed into a tree, making the sound *ooof* as they collapsed.

"Doug?" I ask in sudden recognition.

"Eric?" He asked back.

I help him up; a look of relief overcomes his face, followed by a mad smile.

"I thought I lost you young disciple!" He says smiling.

_'I'm older than you.'_

"Where did you go? I was worried!"

"I…err…went to look for a battle." I answer.

"Oh! How did that go?"

"We found a battle….." my voice trails off.

"That bad huh?"

I keep quiet, not wanting to say much about the subject.

"Well it happens! You're still a noob after all!" Doug says trying to comfort me. It didn't really work.

"So did you get that pokemon you wanted?" I ask, attempting to change the subject.

"Yup! Hey I was wondering, what is the white stuff in your hair?"

"Bird shit." I reply, nonchalant.

* * *

Cathleen had just received the news from Mitzi's doctor. Her suspicions had been true; she was currently sulking in the comedy that was her life. The drama of it all, the past few days had been playing out like a Pokestar Studio movie.

Shallowly she walked through town, unaware of her surroundings, not really caring either. It was still a shock, fresh on her mind. Her thoughts drifted to Eric, how could she bring him back now, let alone tell him about this?

She ran into a firm body.

Charlie Greene stood in front of Cathleen, slightly startled by the contact.

"Sorry." She mumbled then proceeded to walk past Charlie. In a swift movement he grabbed her arm.

"Hey…your Cathleen right? Dog Boy's girlfriend."

Cathleen looked at Charlie as if his sudden existence amazed her.

She stomped her foot on the ground then slapped Charlie across the face.

"Don't call him that!" She cried

"Woo! Woo! Ok! Feisty, hey you seem down, what's the matter?" He asks.

"It doesn't concern you." Cathleen snaps, and tries to push past him. He grabs her arm again and tightens his grip.

"Fine, the do you know where Dog…I mean Eric is?"

She breaks away then slaps Charlie across the face.

"What the hell? You backwards fuck faced bitch!" He yelled in anger.

"He's gone!" She screamed before tearing off in the direction of her home.

Charlie knit his eyebrows, confused at the statement.

* * *

We set up camp that night on the bank of a creek; a fire was roaring and currently cooking our dinner. Doug was currently stir frying a mix of wild grown veggies that he had picked earlier, where he had found them I have no clue and don't really care. The smell was amazing, driving my stomach into a fit of desperate growls and forcing my mouth to salivate in the meanwhile.

Thankfully, I am served in just a couple of minutes. Doug's cooking is wonderful.

"Where did you learn to cook like this?" I ask, Pepper pecks at the food cautiously, after a thought she decides to dig in, and like I, enjoys it.

"Well you kinda just pick it up; you learn many things while traveling. Ya Know?" He answered.

_'Wonder if I'll learn stuff like that...'_

Another thought dawned on me; I had walked through the area for the majority of the day and haven't seen vegetation of this sort anywhere.

"How exactly did you find these vegetables again?"

Doug looked up from his meal, and gave me a sly smile.

"Why? Don't you trust my resourcefulness?"

"No." I say, honest and to the point. Doug reels back grabbing his chest, pretending to be hurt.

"Oh no! The deadly forest veggies are killing me! I'm….going…into….the…blehhhh." He moaned, acting as if he had a heart attack, collapsing to the ground at the end of his performance.

"Ok ok I get it. Just tell me will you?" I sigh in mild irritation.

"I had my pokemon find them for me! It is kinda there specialty!" Doug said suddenly chipper again. Thinking about it, I haven't seen any of Doug's pokemon.

"Hey Doug, what kind of pokemon do you have?"

"Grass types." He answers blankly.

"Just grass types? Nothing else?" I ask, utterly confused.

"Well duh! I'm a specialist trainer!" Doug exclaims as if it has been obvious.

"Why grass types?" If I remember correctly they are weaker than most other types.

"Cause they're awesome!"

"Why haven't I seen any of them around?"

"Well they're usually in there pokeball's or hunting or something like that…Maybe you just weren't paying attention? Anyways you just reminded me of something." Doug says before pulling out a pokeball.

He lets it plop out of his hand unleash its contents before hitting the soft dirt.

"I need to name this guy!" Doug claims happily.

The pokemon in front of him seemed pretty normal, its body was oval-ish…sorta shaped like an acorn and it didn't seem to have arms. Its brown skin looks similar to bark and omits a oak-y smell. Despite the plain features and sense of recognition, I can't say that I knew the species.

Doug pats the pokemon on its head before meeting his fist and chin. The acorn like pokemon watched its trainer with wonder.

"What is…" I began before he cut me off.

"Ssshhh I'm thinking up a name for him!" Doug snapped, breaking out of his deep concentration only for a second.

_'At least I know it's a him… but what is it?'_

I looked up to Pepper for answers; she had drifted of to sleep. Of course she wouldn't have been able to read my mind then answer….but whatever.

"Walt!" Doug announced.

The pokemon and I gave Doug a questioning look.

"I shall name this seedot Walt!" Doug yelled in excitement, as if it was the only thing the pokemon could be named.

_'Oh that's what it is called.'_

This set the mood for the rest of the night and foreshadowed the events of tomorrow. Off to Petalburg we go!

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys, it has been a while...school n'stuff got in the way... I had half of this chapter just siting in my computer for like 2 months... I decided to finish it up...so I might and am a little rusty. Anyways I hope you like the chapter. **

**Peace. Review?**


End file.
